The Boy Who Played With Time
by Bella4evr3
Summary: Set during Season 4 Finale -when Sam kills Lilith he is sent back to the time of his mother's death. Can Sam save Mary? And apparently he's in his 14 year old body and can still use his powers... What will happen? This is AU (Alternate Universe) non-canon
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey everyone so this thought wouldn't leave my mind. So I decided to write it out and this is what formed. Please leave a comment on what you thought - comments make me really happy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. All rights go to Eric Kripke.

"Sam you're strong enough now. You don't need the blood anymore. You're strong all on your own. " Ruby's seductive voice offers him. He feels a great rush of power at those words.

Ruby was the only one who had believed in him. Who had encouraged and helped him. Dean hadn't. Dean had listened to the Angels, not him. He didn't trust him with his demonic powers and all.

Sam walked out on him.

"Once you step out of that door you can never come back! You hear me Sam?!"

The image of Dean's defeated face should had made him stop what he was doing and crawl back into Dean's good graces. Yet, it wasn't.

He was powerful now. He could stop demons. He could stop Lilith. And that was all there was to it.

Ruby had fed him her blood. Feeling the rush of power and utter perfection wash beneath his veins.

"Sam it's time. "

Ruby walks side by side with Sam. The both of them had reached the old abandoned church in no time at all. His heart was beating erratically when he finally laid eyes on the demon who had condemned Dean to Hell.

Lifting his hand and quickly forming a fist - Lilith was met with the wall her body was held by an unseen force and there was no escaping. He would make sure of that.

"Sam I wish I could say it's nice to see you-" Sam turned his fist to the side cutting Lilith off.

"Lilith I've waited for this moment. "

Her laughs filled him with malice and anger.

She was laughing at him. "Your going to die. " Sam adds leaving no room for Lilith to refute back.

He felt and heard his blood pounding within his ears - he could feel the wetness of blood dripping down from his nose. Unknown to him his once hazel eyes faded to solid black.

His fisted hand still raised directing all his power to the demon until he felt it. A surge of white light engulfed Lilith's body as the light dissipated her limp body fell to the ground.

"You did it. I can't believe you did it." He glanced at Ruby to see her more lively then ever.

"What did I do? Ruby answer me. "

"You opened the door. And he will give you what you always wanted. "

He saw Lilith's blood move and slowly formed a circle around him. "Ruby, you betrayed me? Why?"

"I didn't betray you Sam. I never did. I gave you the choices and you picked right each and every time. "

"Why? Why me?" Sam's defeated voice reached her. His form keeling over.

The brunette demon kneeled to Sam's level holding his head in her hands, "because Sammy it's always been you. It's always been about you. You saved us. And he will reward you."

"Reward? You're not making any sense. "

"Sam!" Dean's urgent yell made him glance at the door. Dean was here for him. He found himself feeling regret. Second guessing - doubting himself.

What would Dean think of him now? He had released Lucifer onto the world and started the Apocalypse.

The room began to glow white. Sam's body lit and he was filled with an odd sense of peace. His only thought was of his family. The family he had betrayed wishing he could go back and change it.

Although he didn't think his wish would be heard.

Apparently it was.

And apparently he found himself in his nursery faced with the Yellow-Eyed Demon himself.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Boy Who Knows Too Much

**Author's Note: Hey everyone so I updated once again! I just have so many ideas for this story so I will probably be updating a lot. Yay! Well hope you y'all enjoy and leave a comment at the bottom. Comments make me happy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. All rights go to Kripke Enterprises. In no way do I own or make profit off of any of this!**

Sam couldn't think about his appearance at the moment. Or the complete changing of his surroundings. Or the fact he had been sent back through time after releasing Lucifer onto the world and thus starting the Apocalypse. Never mind the fact his body was still going on pure adrenaline from his last use of his power on Lilith.

The situation he found himself in was far more important than him; it was the night of his mother's death, the night where yellow eyes bled in his mouth and fed him his demonic blood. The point where his life had been decided - the day his destiny was set in stone, so to speak.

He lifted his head to see his mother - Mary Winchester sprawled across the ceiling acting quickly he found out that his powers were still intact he wasn't going to question it, "Azazal I would stop what you're doing. "

The Yellowed eyed demon wavered in his actions as if he was just noticing the teenage Sam for the first time.

"Who are you? Are you one of my special children?" His laugh filled the awkward silence.

"I'm the kid whose going to kill you. " he raises his hand.

"You can't kill me. But I can give you props for going the extra mile. "

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. If I can kill Lilith your not that hard of a challenge. "

Complete shock registered on the demon's features. "What's your name, kid?"

Sam with his hand raised out and looking like he was reaching out towards the demon - forcing him against the wall - his hand changing as it formed a fist.

"My name is Sam. Sam Winchester and your not going to do no more harm to my family. "

Although he expected shock on his face all he got was the same laughter. The laughter Lilith had.

"This is just poetic. Sammy I always had plans for you. Special plans. You were my -"

"Stop talking. " Sam shouted as the same white light that has engulfed Lilith now filled the Yellow-Eyed Demon. His eyes changing to black with a yellow tint to them.

"This is for my family. " Sam stated.

As he watched the demon's vessel explode as blood covered his nursery.

He then quickly realized Mary was still on the ceiling and quickly used his telekinesis to slowly land her on a clean spot of carpet.

"What - who are you?" He heard Mary - his Mother ask.

His eyes had changed back to their original hazel, unknowingly. That was when John and Dean Winchester entered his nursery.

"What happened Mary?" John asked in a worried voice.

Sam spotted a teenage Dean behind his Father.

"This boy saved my life. " Mary gestured to him.

John glanced over to him almost just realizing there was another teenager in the room.

"Who are you and how'd you get in?"

Sam knew that voice and he wasn't about to lie to him. John Winchester was a scary father when he was lied to.

"My name is Sam Winchester, your son and a fellow hunter. " Sam directed the last of it to his mother.

Mary took in a deep breath and the next moment he felt his mother's embrace for the first time.


End file.
